heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Fred and Barney Show
| distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | language = English | network = NBC | first_aired = February 3, 1979 | last_aired = October 20, 1979 | num_series = | num_episodes = 17 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–78) | followed_by = Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) | related = | website = }} The New Fred and Barney Show is a 30-minute Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera as a 1979 series revival of The Flintstones from February 3 to October 20, 1979 on NBC. The series marked the first time Henry Corden performed the voice of Fred Flintstone for a regular series. These new episodes were composed of the traditional Flintstones cast of characters such as Fred and Barney's children Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm as toddlers, after having been depicted as teenagers on The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show on CBS in 1972; they returned to the form of teenagers on The Flintstone Comedy Show in 1980 on NBC. Some plots were familiar Flintstones stories while others consisted of new misadventures with witches and werewolves, as well as spoofs of late 1970s fads. Seven new episodes combined with reruns of The New Fred and Barney Show were broadcast on the package program Fred and Barney Meet The Thing and later on Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo. Episodes Voices * Henry Corden - Fred Flintstone * Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble, Dino * Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone * Gay Autterson - Betty Rubble * Don Messick - Bamm-Bamm Rubble, various guest characters * John Stephenson - Mr. Slate, various guest characters Production credits *'Executive Producers': Joseph Barbera and William Hanna *'Producer': Art Scott *'Directors': Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon *'Story Editor': Larz Bourne *'Story Direction': Jan Green, George Singer, Paul Sommer *'Story': Doug Booth, Andy Heyward, Len Janson, Glenn Leopold, Chuck Menville, Bob Ogle, Ray Parker, Dave Stone, Chip Yaras *'Recording Director': Art Scott *'Voices': Gay Autterson, Mel Blanc, Henry Corden, Jim MacGeorge, Donald Messick, Barney Phillips, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward *'Graphics': Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *'Musical Director': Hoyt Curtin *'Musical Supervisor': Paul DeKorte *'Design Supervisor': Bob Singer *'Creative Design': Iwao Takamoto *'Character Design': Bob Singer, Gil DiCicco, Floyd Norman *'Layout Supervision': Don Morgan *'Key Layout': Floyd Norman *'Layouts': Pete Alvarado, Susan Crossley, Owen Fitzgerald, Gary Hoffman, Mark Kirkland, Jack Manning, Dan Noonan, Jose Rivera, Glenn Schmitz, Scott Shaw, Al Wilson *'Animation Supervision': Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry *'Assistant Animation Supervision': Mark Glamack *'Animation': Frank Andrina, Colin Baker, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Maxwell Becraft, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, David Chell, Roger Chiasson, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, Jesse Cosio, Elaine Despins, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Doug Flockhart, Hugh Fraser, Charles Gammage, Mark Glamack, Bob Goe, Julio Guerrero, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Tony Hutten, Volus Jones, Rick Leon, Teresa Loewy, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Charles Macrae, Mauro Maressa, Kenneth Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Bob Nesler, Sean Newton, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Simon Praamsma, Harry Rasmussen, Morey Reden, Mitch Rochon, Tom Ruegger, Louis Scarborough, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, John Walker, Xenia, Woody Yocum, Rudy Zamora *'Background Supervision': Al Gmuer *'Backgrounds': Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Bob Gentle, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Andy Phillipson, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Dennis Venizelos *'Checking and Scene Planning': Cindy Smith *'Xerography': Star Wirth *'Ink and Paint Supervision': Alison Victory, Billie Kerns *'Sound Direction': Richard Olson, Bill Getty *'Camera': George Epperson, Candy Edwards, Ron Jackson, Bob Marples, Kieran Mulgrew, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington *'Supervising Film Editors': Larry C. Cowan, Pat Foley *'Music Editors': Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore *'Effects Editors': David Stone, Mark Mangini, Mark Green *'Show Editor': Gil Iverson *'Negative Consultant': William E. DeBoer *'Production Manager': Jayne Barbera *'Post-Production Supervision': Joed Eaton *'A Hanna-Barbera Production' *'This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.' *'1979 Hanna Barbera Productions, Inc.' References External links * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/K-O/The_New_Fred_and_Barney_Show/index.html The New Fred and Barney Show @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:Animated duos Category:The Flintstones Category:1970s American animated television series Category:NBC network shows Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1979 American television series endings Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programming